The Vampire
by Zatarcla
Summary: Buffy has a slayer dream, the kind that has her shaking in her stylish boots. Her and the team head up to LA to make sure they change the fate that the powers have warned her of. But are they too late? Rated T for course language, and violent and suggestive themes.


"Giles! Giles help me!" Dawn screams, petrified and unable to run from the monster moving towards her, stalking, smirking.

"Dawn!" Giles shouts from beneath the book case that's fallen on top of him.

Angel takes the final steps he needs to, to close the gap between himself and the little girl. "Sh, sh it's all right. I'm here." He says soothingly.

"Stay away from her!" Giles pushes with all his strength against the book shelf. He's injured though. When the bookcase fell, instead of feeling intense pain like he without a doubt should have; he can't feel anything at all bellow his hips. It's just dead. Can't move, can't feel... His glasses also, have fallen away. He can't see the mess around him. Xander and Anya, thrown to either side of the Magic Box could just be unconscious for all he knew. He could hardly make out the pools of red around them. And the pile of dust on the floor, could have just been Spike's leather duster, strewn off during the fray. All he knows – from the screaming he hears – that the figure floating now above the ground, is Dawn.

Angel has her by the throat, her screams cut off as her throat constricts behind his grip. "Now, now little girl." He purrs.

She tries to kick him, but he squeezes tighter, and she experiences an unending wave of fatigue as his fingers press into her skin, drawing blood that flows now between his fingers and under his nails.

Angel throws back his head and laughs manically when her lips turn blue, and the whites of her eyes redden. Finally she goes limp, and her hands fall from his. He weighs his prize for a moment, and then drops the corpse to the floor.

"No!" Giles slams his hands against the wooden shelves as Angel approaches him. "Angel, Angel you're good, you have a soul. Angel."

"It's Angelus to you." Angelus sneers and kicks down hard on top of the bookshelf, shoving the wood deep inside of the man, cutting him in thirds.

Buffy sits up in her bed, panting hard, and dripping with sweat. After a few deep breaths she shakes her head. "Please don't let that be a slayer dream." She climbs out of bed, pulling on a fresh pair of clothes and her black boots. It's still dark outside, but it can't wait. She rushes down the stairs towards the phone in her kitchen. She dials and the phone rings three times before there is an answer.

"Hello?" A groggy sounding Giles asks into the receiver.

"Giles, it's me."

"Buffy? Are you alright? It's not even four o'clock yet, what is it?"

"I'm sorry Giles, you _know _I wouldn't call you this early unless it was important."

"So tell me."His voice lightens, and she can hear his Watcher mind finally begin to wake up.

"I had a dream. A bad dream. Like... _Really _bad Giles. It can't wait." Her breathing picks up again, adrenaline rushing from just thinking about it.

"Tell me what happened."

"We need to get to LA. Now."

"LA?"

"Yes Giles. There's something wrong with Angel, and unless we go to him-"

"Yes, yes Buffy of course. We'll leave straight away."

"I'm getting Spike."

"Spike? Why?" Giles' hated to admit that Spike could be of any use, especially when it came to Angel. But of course he'd let Buffy call the shot.

"We're going to need him. We'll do a quicky patrol and meet you at your place. Can you call everybody? I need someone to come stay with Dawn."

"Of course Buffy. I'll see you in... An hour?"

"Better make it two, I have to pack up my weapons still."

"Alright, I'll see you soon Buffy. Be safe."

She hangs up before he does, and has her jacket in hand and is out the door within seconds. Spike was easier to find than she'd expected – although why she still expects him to be hard to find is lost on so many levels.

As usual, he's standing nearby her house, cigarette in hand, and duster hanging loosely from his thin frame.

"Spike."

"Buffy." He says nonchalantly, taking a puff from his poison chemical stick.

"Spike, I need help."

"What is it this time, pigeon? Got an itch you can't scratch?"

"Spike!"

"Tickle that won't go away?"

"Spike, no!"

"Well then, what is it? I've got places to be." He flicks the end of his cigarette, letting the ashes fall to the ground before he really looks at the slayer. She's clearly upset. Salty lines trace her cheeks from unwashed tears, and the adrenaline he smells coming off of her have nothing to do with what he'd originally thought – much to his great disappointment.

"Please. Places to be? Places like... Stalking me?" She can see his sudden interest. His eyes show pure concern and he's dropped the cigarette, he's watching her. "Spike, I had a dream. I really need you to help, and I know you won't want to but-"

"Buffy, if you need me I'll be there." He says genuinely, putting his hand out to stroke her arm, but pulling it back before it makes contact.

She trembles slightly, but pulls herself together. He's already seen though. "Spike, Angel's in trouble." His eyes widen and then go hard. "If we don't go to LA right now, he's going to come here and kill everyone." Her eyes burn with tears, though she refuses to let them fall. She'd lost so many people already, and even though it was just a dream, seeing everyone she loves killed by her first love...

"Then we'll go. We have no time to waste."Spike says firmly.

"Thank you." She whispers, smiling slightly.

He hesitates, wondering whether she'll take his comfort with all that adrenaline pumping through her – or even without it. _Hell, she owes me for this one, _he decides, and lifts his arms out slowly to her, stepping forward.

At first she draws back, a long burned habit. But he only steps forward again. Honestly, he'd expected more of a fight from her. She doesn't move now when he rests his hands on her waist. He steps closer, and then encircles his arms around her lower back. He could swear his heart started again when she leaned into him; leaning her head against his shoulder, and gripping onto his duster. She bites her lip, remembering all of the night's trauma.

Pulling back from him, she straightens herself out. "We should do a quick patrol." She says, sniffing. "I need to burn off all of this slayer strength before the car ride." She giggles quietly, and then starts off down the road, he follows.

"Got no weapons on ya, hmm slayer?" Spike notes.

"Oh... No, I don't. I guess I forgot..." Not like her at all.

Spike pulls two stakes out of his coat, and hands one to her, smirking.

"Thanks..."

Deciding to take a risk, he leans over and kisses her temple, then walks off before she can react. He's heard her reaction though, completely unintended, her heart jumped when he touched her. He won't forget that.

They find their first two vampires chatting together in the north graveyard. They're hovering over a fresh grave, bickering in semi-hushed voices.

"So, what'cha doin' here?" Buffy asks, preparing for a quick battle.

"None of your business." The first vamp hisses.

"Yeah. Get outta here!"The second one joins in.

Buffy only shrugs and stakes the first. The second one looks up at her, a big O on his mouth, and then takes off.

"I'll get 'im." Spike offers, knowing that one of them would have to watch the grave. As soon as he's off after the vamp, the ground begins to move, and Buffy reaches down to grab the hand sticking out of the dirt, pulling the fledgling out of the ground.

"Oh, gee, thanks, Miss!" The new vampire says gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbles before staking him thoroughly. He vanishes in a blur of dust.

Spike returns, rocking on his heels. "So, off to watcher man's?" He asks.

_:::_

"A possession?" Angel confirmed with the demon couple standing in front of him. "Yeah, of course we can deal with that. Your son right? How old?"

They responded with various clicks that Angel knew to translate to "Yes, our young boy, he is four hundred twelve tomorrow".

"Alright, I'll make sure to get right on that." Turning to speak with another client who'd been patiently waiting by the couches, Lorne intercedes him.

"Angel." He begins. His red eyes are serious and his stance demands Angel's attention.

"Yeah, Lorne, uh, just one sec there's a client over here that needs"

"Angel." Lorne says in as strict a voice as he can come up with. After a pause, Angel conceded, and with a sigh motions him into the office. "How much black magic have you been dealing with lately?" The demon demands, jumping into his interrogation right away. Before Angel can respond though, he continues. "I'll tell you how much. _Too _much. You hear me?" Again, Angel begins his defense but is cut off. Sitting down in front of Angel, he tries to reason with him. "Angel, you're a vampire. A vampire with a _soul_. The _champion_. You have duties! It's your job to save the world!"

"And that's what I'm doing!"

"Black magic has its consequences."

"I know that. This kid is possessed what do you want me to-"

"No, Angel. I don't want you to. I don't want you to at all. You know what this magic can do, _especially_ to you. And we don't want that."

"And what does it do to me, Lorne?" Angel leans back, folding his hands together.

"You could hurt someone."

"I'm saving people."

"The consequences are terrible."

"I've dealt with worse." He gets up from his seat and makes his way to the door, hearing enough.

"You could lose your soul."

Hearing this final statement stops Angel in his steps. He knows he's right. But he won't accept it. He continues out to meet the next client.

"Well. I tried. Good luck slick, if you turn all fang happy I am not sticking around to save you." Angel either hasn't heard though, or just chose to ignore. _No, you need to hear this. _He moves after Angel, out into the lobby where the new client is being dealt with. "Alright sweet cheeks here's the deal. Last night you were humming away and while you were I-"

Without warning Angel's turned around and grabbed the wooden chair behind the desk. Roaring he throws it down hard beside Lorne, smashing it to splinters. The room silences, as all of his friends watch in awe at the display.

"Angel..." Cordelia speaks up.

"It's enough!" Angel shouts.

"Alright, man, just cool it down." Gunn puts out his hand in warning.

"Angel we just-" Fred begins.

"It's my job to help people! If that means doing one or two quicky spells so be it!" His fist breaks through the wall, and when he pulls it back out, there isn't even a scratch.

No one says anything more. Wesley makes his way to take over the clientele, and the rest of the room dissipates.

Hours pass and Angel hasn't been heard of. Gunn's taken Fred home, and Cordi and Wes discuss their new case.

"It's just that, it could mean so many things!" Wes slams his hands down on the desk. Books are scattered everywhere, and empty coffee mugs litter the table. "It's so vague! I honestly have no idea where to even look... Cordi?" He looks at his friend, staring blankly at him.

"Angel..." She whispers.

"Cordi, are you having a vision?"

"It's... No it's nothing. I just... I have to go find Angel."

"Oh, uhm, alright then." Wesley stands to help the girl put on her fashionable beige jacket. "I'll just work with Gru then. You know where to find me if you need me..." She doesn't hear the last part.

"Where has my princess gone?" Gru asks from the door way. Wesley only stares after her.

"I'm going to finish up at home grew. Why don't you go and find Lorne?"

:::

"Alright, you ready?" Buffy turns to Spike who's gripping an axe tightly in his hand.

"Really think we'll need all this, slayer?" Spike asks, eyes gleaming as he watches the light reflect off of the blade.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Giles replies for her. "Just be careful not to make a scene. We don't know what we're going in against, and we don't want to fight unless necessary."

"So why don't we just leave the weapons here?" Buffy asks.

"No bloody chance." Spike scoffs. "Buffy if you want to walk in there all high and mighty with no weapons be my guest. But I'm not about to go and meet Angelus without my axe."

Her eyes widen at the given name. Shivers make their way up her spine. She remembers Angelus perfectly... The way his eyes glow when he's about to strike, and the way he laughs so joyously when he knows you're in pain... She can see the pictures he drew of her and her friends sleeping so clearly in her mind...

But she wouldn't think of that. Angel was still ensouled, and would give her no problem. Of course... It was still best to be prepared...

"Alright, let's go." She says stiffly, almost nervous. Together they emerge from the car and make their way up the stairs of the hotel. Without Giles noticing, Spike lifts his hand to Buffy's arm, squeezing once for support. They position themselves on either side of the door. Buffy nods, and the doors explode inward.

:::

There's a loud bang from the front door that has Lorne and Gru armed and in the lobby in a second. While Gru takes the most threatening position he can, Lorne tries his hardest to hide the fact that fighting is _oh so definitely _not _my forte._

**Thanks for reading everyone, I sincerely hope you liked the first chapter of this fanfiction. The next chapter will be up either the day of, or the day after the tenth vote is received. And yes I know, this chapter was kind of dryly written. I'll work on that...**

**The question for this chapter is:**

_Who walks in, right before a fight erupts?_

**Answers (Please select One):**

_Fred_

_Cordelia_

_Gunn_

_Angel_


End file.
